Her Love
by Cherry2013
Summary: Stefan sure asked the million dollar question tonight. "Do you have feelings for Damon?" How the hell was I supposed to answer that? I threw a pillow. Though I should be mad at myself, I knew I would have to face me and Damon's relationship one day


How did this even happen? How did his sarcastic, innuendo-filled comments, that once annoyed me, and made me want to slap him, have turned into things that she literally waited for him to say? How did she turn from not trusting him to do anything, into trusting literally her life and sanity in his hands. When did this all happen?

She sat on her bed, and angrily threw a pillow, letting herself fall back into the headboard. When did life become complicated? Stefan had sure asked the million dollar question tonight.

"Do you have feelings for Damon?"

How the hell was she supposed to answer that?

But getting mad about all of this wasn't the issue because she needed to be mad with herself. She knew the day would come, when Stefan would come back, and her and Damon, as close as they are, would have to come to terms with whatever their relationship was.

Because after Stefan left, being his fault or not, Damon was the only thing that held her together. The rock that she leaned on. The only thing that made her fight another day.

She opens her eyes in surprise with herself. Stefan was never like that to her. When her world seemed to being falling apart, the sacrifice about to happen…yes he helped her and allowed her to get through a lot…but with Damon, this time around, it felt like if he were to leave her world would end. Stefan did leave though… and she was just fine.

Her body starts to shake slightly at a realization that just hit her.

She _did _love Damon.

And when did that happen? How did it even start? Logic told her right now that Stefan was the good, safe, _right_ brother. _But was he?_ A little voice said. _One drop of human blood and he was crazy. When did that become safe? And all the revenge on Klaus, was that good? It was worse then even Damon did!_

She wanted to shut the voice, which she knew was her heart speaking, up once and for all, but she couldn't help but see the logic in it. She loved Stefan. That she knew, and she knew it would never change. Damon though, Damon was just something else. Something that made her terrified because it was so strong and new to her it couldn't just be love. She had experienced love. She knew what it felt like but with Damon it was stronger.

You see in all of those sappy love movies they talk about loving someone was more about dealing with everyday life and getting through it, then passion and bliss. (Though there was _definitely _passion between her and Damon. One kiss told her that much.)

Damon though was there for everyday life. He went to her birthday party, helped her find Stefan again and again. He would show up in her room just to be there. They would just hangout, discussing everything from their issues with Stefan and Klaus to their favorite books. Each day, he was there, bright and early, waiting to her help her through.

Stefan never popped into her room to see her at night and when he did, it scared the crap out of her. Not that he wasn't already with her at night usually, but when he wasn't…well he didn't show up.

Damon, the times she has seen him just sitting on her window seat, on her bed, laying on her bed, just there…she wasn't even phased by it anymore. She smiled at the times they had when Stefan was gone. But he was back now. Sighing she sat up and put her head between her knees. It was supposed to help dizziness right? Well her head was spinning.

"I want you to remember the things you felt when he was gone…"

Her head snapped up again. She had almost forgot about that conversation. And for a second…she thought about all the worry and pain she felt for Damon…and the love. The intense never stopping love. God she was an idiot.

She was in love with Damon.

He had heard hers and Stefan's conversation she was sure. But he was laying in bed recovering, and wouldn't be going anywhere, anytime soon probably. She glanced at her alarm clock.

1:00 am.

Well he would just have to wake up she decided. She threw on her flip flops from the side of her bed, took a pair of lounge pants and threw them on over her shorts, grabbed a jacket and left the house.

Hopping in her car she made her way to the Boarding House. Being the time it was, when she got there she simply walked in. With their super-hearing, they knew it was her, and with all hope, she prayed Stefan was out hunting. Lately that's where he went at night.

She made her way upstairs and peeked into Stefan's room. The door was open – as was the window and there was no sign of him. She sighed in relief and crept towards Damon's room. She had to tell him some things. And now, before it was too late. She knew that he heard the conversation, and most likely only the beginning before tuning it out. He probably thought Stefan was at her house right now.

Walking into Damon's room she realized that she had become a little more comfortable here. Damon was laying in bed sleeping. Her breath caught in her throat. He was so beautiful, peaceful and just _gorgeous. _

Throwing off her shoes, she slowly and quietly slipped into bed with him, He had done it to her, showing up in her room and such. It was his turn.

The minute she lied down though, he bolted up and out of the bed.

"Elena?" He asked, breathing a sigh of relief but his face still etched with shock.

"Hi Damon." She attempted weakly.

"Is there a reason you are in my bed at one in the morning? Steffy-poo won't be to happy." He said, trying to cover up the sadness and disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I really don't care to much what Stefan thinks right now." She says, hoping he will ease up, become more like the Damon she knew when Stefan was away. The Damon she _loved._

"You don't have to fake anything Elena." He says quietly. "I heard yours and Stefan's conversation."

"I figured as much." She says, taking a deep breath, "but I have a feeling you didn't hear the end. You probably tuned us out after we professed that we both loved each other still, right?"

She honestly had never seen Damon shocked so many times in one night.

"What else was there to hear?" He asked, a little bitterness added to his surprised tone mixed with a little hopefulness.

"The part where he asked if I have feelings for you." she says quietly, trying to keep all emotions in check and get through this conversation without sobbing uncontrollably.

He looks up in shock.

"What did you say?" His voice was quiet, and so vulnerable her heart almost burst with emotion not known to her.

"That of course I had feelings for you. I told him I didn't know what they were, what they meant or if I even wanted to act on them, but after all we had been through – yes of course I felt something."

His eyes had lit up, and at the same time lost all hope. This wasn't a profession of love just yet, and once again made him second best. If only she could move the conversation along and be able to tell him what she feels now.

"What is that supposed to mean Elena?" He asked, his voice tired now. Tired from all the games and push-pull. Tired from wanting – almost having and then losing it all.

"Well I'm not sure. So instead of talking to you when I first got done with Stefan, I went home." She stood up now, moving towards him to make sure she could look into his amazing blue eyes, "And I was angry at first. I threw a few things, angry with Stefan for even bringing it up – and then angry at myself for not realizing that this would be brought up sooner or later. That I would have to face the facts at some point." Another deep breath. "I thought about how far we came. I mean, there was a time that I didn't even trust to invite you in – much less let you just lounge on my bed when you felt like it." I smiled at the memory. Damon looked a little too shocked to smile in return. "And at some point, after the dizziness subsided, the pillow throwing done and my head back in control I thought about everything. You told me to remember how I felt when Stefan was gone – I had already came to some conclusion that I loved you, but when I thought about what you were to me, the only thing that kept me going, and if you left, I knew my world would fall apart. That's when I knew it."

I took a moment to look directly into his eyes. He had been very silent throughout her whole tale, which surprised her, but she would take it as a good thing.

"Knew what?" She could hear the raw emotion behind his words, as if he had struggled to even say them.

"I knew I was in love with you." She said simply. "I knew that me and Stefan were over. No matter if I loved him or not, it was done. There was one thing I think that really did it. All those married couples say it's about the everyday stuff, not just the big romantic gestures. Sure Stefan took me on dates and we had romantic evenings and getaways, but you? Show up in my room just to be there. Show up in the morning to brace the day with me. And though Stefan was there for me and helped me through a lot, you helped me through so much more, and not just because Stefan didn't have as much of an amount of complicated issues to deal with, and you did, but because you lightened the mood and kept me going. I just realized now to top it all off, you always have. I love you Damon and I am so sorry for the pain I've caused. I chose you."

She searched his eyes for a moment, and what she saw shocked her. He had one single tear fall from his eye before he kissed her lovingly. She had never felt anything like it, and with all the love it gave off, a tear fell from her eye too.

They broke apart and he searched my face.

"Does Stefan know?"

"No. I spent the last hour thinking this all through…and I wanted you to know first. We never got back together tonight Damon, and tomorrow, I tell him, telling him more or less what I told you so he knows exactly where I'm coming from. It may be hard, we will make it through. We always do right?" She smiled.

He smiled a glorious smile in return.

"I love you Elena" He says.

"I love you too Damon." She says and he breaks out into the biggest grin, kissing her with passion and fire, as she lost herself in him.

The passions grew, and the tenderness was replaced with fire. With crushing force he backed her up against the wall, starting to kiss down her neck now. Gasping for air she started to moan. This was too much, it took her breath away. Stefan never kissed her like this.

Before she knew what was happening her shirt was off as was his. Actually, she wasn't sure he had even had a shirt on from the start. She started to trace his beautiful chest as he continued working his way down until he reached her breasts. Quickly undoing the bra he started to suck and nip at the one breasts nipple. She started to moan out. This was amazing.

He did the same with the other and soon she was aware of how very wet she was. She could practically feel herself dripping, and he was taking his sweet time with simple kisses all over her stomach. He had reached the waist band of her pants, and stopped to look up at her. Deciding waiting for him was too much she pulled down her pants, taking her shorts with it. She stood only in her panties now.

His jeans were off in an instant and before she could blink they were on the bed. Her panties came flying off and he growled when he saw how wet she was.

"God Elena you are so wet."

She could only moan in response. She needed him to just touch her already.

"Oh!" He had started to lick deliberately slowly at her clit. The anticipation killed her. He had started to pick up the pace, sticking one, two and finally three fingers inside her. She felt herself about to cum. Everything was building up and god did it feel good. He pushed in faster and faster and with a final lick she came screaming his name.

But he wasn't done yet.

His boxers had found their way off and he was now kissing her once more. Before she knew it, she was wet and needing him again.

"Damon-" pant, "I need you inside me"

He didn't need telling twice. One last loving look into her eyes and his fully erect cock started to press into her. She could scream out the anticipation was so bad. Then he slipped himself all the way in.

The pleasure erupted inside of her and he started to thrust in and out of her. With each pounding thrust she moaned louder until she was practically screaming. She could hear his low moans and it just turned her on more.

Once more she felt an orgasm begin to grow inside of her. She wanted to come with him, but she couldn't hold off much longer.

"Damon I'm going to cum!" She practically yells and he smirks pounding faster, She swears she sees stars and her whole body shakes with pleasure as she came around him screaming his name. He continues to thrust to make his own orgasm and she feels her body shake more and more and finally she could feel him cum as he growled and yelled her name, pouring himself into her.

They just lay there, both panting and coming down from their own individual highs.

"I love you so much Elena" He murmurs softly.

"I love you too Damon." She says quietly. She almost drifted off into sleep before realizing something.

Stefan.

She got up to collect her clothes, putting them back on.

"Ditching me already?" He jokes but she hears the hurt.

"I want to tell Stefan tomorrow, not have him walk in on our sexcapades" She smiles and he laughs.

"Dirty Elena, secapades, really? Am I just a good fuck?" He laughs.

"No, you are the man that I am in love with." She says and she sits on the bed, leaning her head down to his level. The humor gone, he holds her face in his hands.

"You are everything to me. Everything." And he was serious.

She kissed him one last time, tenderly and full of love.

She got up to leave.

"You know, now that your clothed, you could stay. I could go sleep on the couch or something and Stefan could just think you afraid of being in a big empty house all alone."

She contemplated for a moment.

"Or you could come stay with me for awhile tonight."

He smiles, gets dressed at the speed of light and follows her out of his room laughing.

"You mean this time I'm invited? I thought you just simply _loved _how I pop out of nowhere and into your room?"

God he could be such an ass sometimes.

And she loved him so much, she probably would never be able to explain it.


End file.
